Francotirador
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Señor, Escúchame tanto en la lucha como en la paz, Haz oh señor que mi alma no vacile en el combate, Haz por favor que sea capaz de cumplir lo imposible, Pon destreza en mis manos para que mi tiro sea certero, Y pon caridad en mi corazón para que mi tiro sea sin odio


**pequeño relato que no resistí el subirlo**

* * *

Es el amanecer de un hermosos día y los cálidos rayos de sol golpeaban los parpado de cierta pony violeta que a duras penas se levantaba para después de restregarse los ojos salía de la cama un una sonrisa

-buenos días Spike –dijo saliendo de la cama –ven tenemos un día muy atareado

-ya lo sé –dijo el pequeño bebe dragón a la vez que descendía las escaleras con pesadez –solo lo hago para que no me vuelvas a despertar con un balde de agua

-ohm vamos fue muy gracioso

-sí, pero tú no tuviste de recoger el agua –ella salió de la cama caminado a su tocador para cepillarse al crin –adema pienso que no deberíamos salir hoy, tengo un mal presentimiento

-tonterías Spike, e un hermosos día ¿Qué malo nos podría pasar?

* * *

-Señor –exclamo un hombre escondido en el interior de un puesto exterior de flores, llevando puesto un traje de camuflaje que lo escondía entre los restos de ramas y tallos de flores esparcidos a su alrededor –Escúchame tanto en la lucha como en la paz –lentamente y sigilosamente levanto un poco la mano colocando un cartucho en su BARRET.50 CAL –Haz oh señor que mi alma no vacile en el combate –calibro la mira de su arma con cuidado de no llamar la atención, a la vez que escucha a Daisy y Rose vendían sus flores a menos de un metro de él,

* * *

-vez no hay de que temer hoy –dijo Twilight al salir de su casa con Spike a cuesta –es un hermoso día, el sol brilla, y no hay una sola nube en el cielo

-¡Twilight! –Grito una pony blanca de crin morada –a cual llego corriendo con gran entusiasmo –sabía qué te encontraría aquí

-hola Rarity –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras Spike se bajaba de ella con rapidez y se colocaba frente a Rarity –que te trae por aquí

-o es que venía a pedirte prestado a Spike por el día de hoy, como la princesas vienen mañana, y quiero mostrarles mis nuevos conjuntos,

-esperas que te pidan unos… ¿verdad?

-la verdad si

* * *

- Haz, por favor, que sea capaz de cumplir lo imposible –se dijo el hombre mirando a través de la mira a las dos ponys que hablaban alegremente frente a la biblioteca –Pon destreza en mis manos para que mi tiro sea certero –colocó su dedo en el gatillo, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, respiro profundamente, calmando los latidos de su corazón, y espero a que los ojos e la pony miraran adonde estaba

* * *

-entonces esta lista para mañana –dijo Rarity ya con Spike sobre su lomo –por cierto ¿a dónde vas?

-voy a Sugarcube Corner por un pastelillo de chocolate, solo espero que Pinkie pie no se los acabe antes de que llegue –se volteo ligeramente observando el mercadito, soñando contenta con su postre, mientras Rarity se daba media vuelta tarareando ansiosa por terminar y mostrárselos a las princesas

-Y pon caridad en mi corazón para que mi tiro sea sin odio –un estruendo profano la tranquilidad del día, dejando un ensordecedor sonido como el trueno, Daisy grito con fuerza, para desmayarse junto a su puesto, Rose grito también saliendo en desbandada como los demás ponys, corriendo de un lado a otro en completo desorden, mientras lentamente el cuerpo sangrante de Twilight caía estrepitosamente sin vida, Rarity corrió velozmente solo para contemplar la mirada de sorpresa que tenía en el rostro, y una gran cantidad de sangre que salía de su pecho,

-Twilight, Twiligt –dijo en completo show -¡auxilio, auxilio!

-Twilight no te mueras –dijo Spike respirando profundamente – ¿Twilight?... ¡Twilight! –en la confusión el Hombre salió de su escondite y escapo por entre las calles del pueblo

* * *

Como le dije –exclamo el hombre hora después, frente a un trono de rocas –cumplí con mi misión, espero la recompensa, Reina Chrysalis –la reina sonrió satisfecha mientras sus lacayos arrojaban un saco de oro frente al hombre

* * *

**ORACION DEL SOLDADO.**

**Señor**

**Escúchame tanto en la lucha como en la paz**

**Haz oh señor que mi alma no vacile en el combate**

**Pon destreza en mis manos para que mi tiro sea certero**

**Y pon caridad en mi corazón para que mi tiro sea sin odio**

**Pon la guardia más dura en mi camino**

**Y el puesto más difícil en mi avance**

**Y en la paz te pido lo que pocos te deben pedir**

**Seguridad, sacrificio y dolor**

**Para fortalecerme**

**Pero permanentemente te pido señor**

**Que me ayudes a vivir**

**Y si algún día fuera necesario**

**Por dios, por la patria y por la familia a morir como un soldado, a morir como un soldado...**


End file.
